User talk:Messi1983
Welcome to my talkpage. Here you can ask me questions regarding the wiki, ask me for help, or report any incidents, such as unfair behaviour from the Admins or Patrollers, or violation of policy. Please follow the Talk page guidelines and sign your comments. __TOC__ RE: Done :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:50, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding the patroller box. Seeya, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:11, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Nickman412: Sockpuppet of GTArocks2000 Hey Messi! I've found sockpuppetry going on and I want to tell you about it. messaged Ilan about it, but he is semi-active. This user, User:Nickman412 is a sockpuppet of the now-blocked User:GTArocks2000 and this I can prove... He contributes on the same wikis GTArocks2000 did. When he edits on both Wikis (I checked), he types messy by capitalizing every first letter of each word (Example: Niko Bellic Is Cousins With Roman Bellic). After he was issued a block (a second one to my knowledge) and came back, he started adding catagories. Then at one page, he typed the same way as the example above and The Tom blocked him for good. Now Nickman412 could be GTArocks2000's sockpuppet so he can get around the block. He types the same way, edits and types the same way and share the same A.K.A. which is Nick Butt. Block him for gewd. See ya around, Ptr. Tony (talk) 01:41, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Messi i didn't mean to call Dodo a dumbass but he was making me me & i hope you're not mad at me for calling dodo a dumbass & i will be more careful not call Dodo a Dumbass okay Super Silver The Hegehog (talk) 15:30, November 28, 2012 (UTC)RigbySuper Silver The Hegehog (talk) 15:30, November 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oh really, you were dusgusted? What about when he created an article for his questions and the page should have been deleted? Were you here? I don't think so. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:30, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Another Vandal... Messi, not to irritate you, but we have another vandal who vandalized The Lost and Damned page. Don't worry, a user restored it. Seeya, Ptr. Tony (talk) 23:41, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Happy holidays and a happy new year Messi! Boomer8 (talk) 07:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) MC and HNY What's up, Dan. Wanted to come by to wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! So long, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:37, December 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: Sorry, my bad. Happy holidays for you too! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:15, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: What's up messi hey so you like barcelona huh(Ray boccino (talk) 21:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC)) yeah i was born in spain but we later moved here to American, my team has always been real madrid ever since i was a little kid, i don't hold nothing agaisnt barcelona man, but we are rivals and we are gonna beat you guys and win the champions league and we're going to take back the golden ball trophy. (Ray boccino (talk) 22:31, January 10, 2013 (UTC)) : Ok man if that's what you think then so be it but that doesnt mean that because of this difference me and you have we are going to be enemies or something man but still i get you that Mourihno is turning to a prick man we don't need that guy no more man, but will see who wins (Ray boccino (talk) 22:50, January 10, 2013 (UTC)) RE: Oops! Sorry about that. I'll remember that for the future! Thanks, LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 20:43, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Clubs Hi! So you're a Barça man? As a patriot I gotta defend Mourinho and ROnaldo (Penaldo was a naughty one) . I was always more of a Madrilista rather than Barca boy, but as over here in Portugal we have Benfica (Benfica till I die) , Sporting (chumps, one place above the water line, for a club who was in third place lots of time after Benfica , but thery deserve it for being our rivals]) and Porto (our mortal enemies, little peasants...) , we don't have much time to be checking La Liga that much. Greetings from Real Madrid fan, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Promotion Hi! I think it is time for my request to be ended because I have 5 yes's and I am eager to be a Patroller on this wiki! So please end it and promote me, unless you want to leave it a bit longer of course. See you soon! LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 20:49, January 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Page Deletion Hi there! There is a page called "Leatherface location" which was requested to be deleted a long time ago and still hasn't been, Could you or someone else delete it please as I can't. being only a Patroller. Thanks, LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 20:44, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for losing today Hey messi, it's Ray mate, im really sorry for you guys losing today, we being losing too, but don't worry im sure you guys will still pullit off, i know that, jejejejejeje. Ray boccino (talk) 18:56, January 19, 2013 (UTC))* Page to be deleted A user called TheRealGregory33 made a page called Figure 8 Racing which obviously is a made up game mode and I have marked it for deletion. Thanks, LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 12:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, if you will look on my talk page he is now swearing because of his page being deleted. Please could you give him a big warning or ban him. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 12:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) All Right you saw our game today mate, 5-0 jejejeje first time period, good luck to you too, also ive being changing video walthroughs to better quality GTA series videos ofcourse in San andreas missions hope that's ok Ray boccino (talk) 23:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC))$$$$ Invite Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:13, January 30, 2013 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki Zombie22 We have a new user, who has the intent of damaging our wiki via vandalsim. Something needs to be done about this user ASAP. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:26, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Niko22 hrdr I ksaw that Mikey and you talked to this guy. What you both didn't know, is that I reverted all his edits since this morning. He added up false info and undo-ed good edits of some users. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 16:39, February 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Userpage Ok, sorry about that. Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 09:11, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'll either remove those or warn users if I'll come across any, although it seems you've warned already anyone else. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) What about Mikey's 'Busts' section? Should we remove it too? -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 12:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Okay, sorry. Didn't know it was a bad move. I'll delete it. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:44, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Your Message Listen, Bitch, Fuck You !!!!!!!!!! :Ugh, children! Messi1983 (talk) 05:03, February 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Block Oh, sorry about that. I just noticed his the foul language and thought that I might aswell alert someone by doing a small chat block. It also will have stopped him also trying to be abusive in chat if he wanted to. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 15:57, February 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Chronology Hi, I was playing GTA IV and the Episodes and I was following them in chronological order using the Missions in GTA IV Era page, when I noticed that some of the missions in section 4 for the Ballad of Gay Tony are impossible to complete before Chinese Takeout. Is this a mistake in the list, or am I playing it wrong? I noticed it starts at the mission Sexy Time which requires Chinese Takeout to be completed. Thank you. Niko Bellic4 (talk) 18:43, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hatred in our ranks I just came across a user that seems to have something against our staff, such that they have resorted to cheap offence. JBanton (Talk | ) 09:53, February 20, 2013 (UTC) TheRealGregory33 Hi there. Once again TheRealGregory33 is back and once again he is swearing at staff. Check out his post on Tony 4-2-8-1-9-9-8's talk page then notice how before he sworn at people like me on my talk page (it's in one of the archives) and then please give him a permenant ban. Thanks. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 09:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :He has been indeffed. Messi1983 (talk) 09:57, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks Dan. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 09:58, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Please Update On the GTA V page, the release date un the infobox still says Q2 2013. I just though someone should update it to the current release date. Also, on the main page, the protagonist link under GTA V only leads to Michael even though there are three protagonists in the game. Thanks Forcaster (talk) 05:29, February 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yes, there is, Dan; Carl's father is a minor, unnamed character who is only mentioned once in the game (not including Old Reece's comments). Unlike Brian or Beverly, he doesn't even have any affective role in the protagonist's story. It is like Tommy's father; sure, we get some slim info on them, but nothing more, not their names, not their statuses, nothing. To me such pages can be easily merged into certain characters' 'Backgroung' sections (e.i. "Carl Johnson was born in Los Santos to his mother Beverly. He was the brother of Sean, Kendl and Brian Johnson. Carl did not know his father, stating Sean was the father figure in the house." OR "Old Reece is a barber and the owner of Old Reece's Hair & Facial Studio. He knows the Johnson family for a long-time, recalling memories of Carl Jonhson's childhood and father.") It just doesn't look me right that unnamed mentioned characters would receive pages. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:10, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Dodo I just responded to dodo's rant on the promotion page. He clearly gets aggressive when he doesn't get his way, and that alone should make his request invalid. He directly attacks people that don't agree with him, I saw this with Super Hegehog. That user was most likely just a kid that wanted to be involved and he was essentially shewed away (" Go away at once!") in a blog post. I intervened between the two and heard nothing back. Ilan reprimanded him but it clearly went nowhere. My suggestion is that Dodo be demoted, as he would be a tyrant if he ever found himself in any possition of power. What are your thoughts on this matter? Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:28, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Nemesis Section Sorry Messi. After what Joshualeverburg done to me I thought he would end up a spot on there. Oh, apparently this guy left a bad response on my talk page below the Nemesis Section. This figures out why the Nemesis section was there lol. Until March 13, Mr. T. (talk) 23:12, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Deleted a blog by Cloudkit01 I decided that since he was recruiting editors from this wiki to go help him fight with the staff of another wiki, the blog ought to be deleted. If you disagree feel free to restore it. Jeff (talk| ) 19:16, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Advice I was just reviewing some of the articles I'd made mass contribution to, would you be able to tell me which style of writing you think reads better. I have done some articles with basis vehicles in a separate introductory paragraph as exampled in this article. Alternatively I have done some articles so that basis vehicles are integrated into the start of each paragraph that they are relevant to, as you can see in this article. I'm not sure which writing style works best, is there any particular style that you think should be used in favour of the other or should we maintain the mixture of styles acroos the articles? JBanton (Talk | ) 16:16, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for your input, I'll bear it in mind when editing. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:11, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Lucky i found u. Assalammualaikum, i need help. Where can i find a discuss edit page? Admin مرحبا Dan! I applied for admin. Could you check it out, vote and comment? Thanks! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:05, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Dan! I hope I'll be a great admin, if I get promoted. That petulant kid who left you that message got blocked for a long time, right? MasterGTA, was that his name? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:30, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Will do, Dan. I'm here to help the wiki. Later on! :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:49, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Reconstruction of Businesses in GTA Vice City Hello Dan, In the Businesses in GTA Vice City article, I wonder if it wouldn't make more sense to delete the "businesses with articles" section. As I see it, it would be more organized and clear if all businesses were in their respective category instead of all dumped in one category, where the searching for a businesses is not made any easier (which it would be if all of them were in the correct category). Also, listing pages that only play a role in the storyline of other games in the category "businesses with articles", seems rather unnecessary to me. Therefore, I would like to request your permission to reconstruct the article. Let me know what you think. EdwinUS (talk) 23:52, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Spring! Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:12, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Spinoffs On the main page, under the spinoffs section it is missing some games. I think it's missing Vice City Stories, TBOGT, and TLAD. I'm pretty sure they would classify as spinoffs. Forcaster (talk) 01:57, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey Messi, I hope you're doing well. i applied to be an admin today. It would be gret if you'll stop by and vote for me. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:22, March 13, 2013 (UTC) RE RE Admin Thank you for the constructive criticism. At the end of the day I'm very happy I am a patroller and can help anyway I can. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:31, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Changing usernames Hey Dan, how are you doing? I was wondering how can one change his/her username. Like when you changed from "Dan the Man1983" to "Messi1983". Could you help me? PS: Just to let you know, I won't be here on the wiki this weekend, due to family-related reasons. Could you look out for my talk page? Thank you. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:04, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me! The Hotring Racer thread is my first ever article edit. I think it turned out well, but I wish I had Vice City, so I could describe the handling physics of those Hotring Racers. I may check out more GTA: SA vehicle wikis, and add handling performance information to them. WheelmanMitch (talk) 19:36, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Hi Messi, I really appreciate your page and your are a good admin, today I did my request for patroller, it would be a big pleasure if you answer Yes. Thanks a lot. Thomas0802 (User talk:Thomas0802) 13:19, March 16, 2013. (UTC). Promotion Page Hi Messi. I reckon the Requests for Promotion page needs archiving again as it's getting quite big. Thanks. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it was lagging my PS3's Internet (I edit there) when I tried to request a promotion on the page. Mr. T. (talk) 20:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Dan. I'm tired of fighting with Sasquatch. Everything I do, he's on my tail threatening me. About Mr. T, I tried to convince him I'm civil and I did not insult Sasquatch, and he keeps sending messages back. They still think I'm a tyrant. Can you tell them to stop it, please? I understand my mistakes in the past, but this time it wasn't all my fault, I just said my opinion, just like you and the others who commented. Next time I'll just shut up. ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' [[User talk:Dodo8|''